


The Fifth District (YG Family Mafia AU)

by yoon_han_byeol



Category: 2NE1, Akdong Musician, BLACKPINK (Band), Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 2ne1 - Freeform, F/M, Katie - Freeform, Winner, YG, YG Family - Freeform, akmu, bigbang, blackpink - Freeform, iKON - Freeform, kpop, one - Freeform, yg ent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_han_byeol/pseuds/yoon_han_byeol





	1. [Profiles]  North District

##  **North District**

 

**Real Name** : Kwon Jiyong

**Known as** : G-Dragon

**Role:** Boss

**Family:** Unknown

 

**Real Name** : Choi Seunghyun

**Known as** : TOP

**Role:** Underboss

**Family:** None

 

**Real Name** : Dong Youngbae

**Known as** : Taeyang

**Role:** Seducer / Sweet Talks

**Family** : None

 

**Real Name:** Kang Daesung

**Known as** : Daesung

**Role:** Sniper

**Family:** None

 

**Real Name:** Lee Seunghyun

**Known as:** Seungri

**Role:** Hustler

**Family:** None

 

**Real Name:** Lee Chanhyuk

**Known as** : Chanhyuk

**Role** : Lure / Distraction

**Family:** Sister (Lee Suhyun)

 

**Real Name:** Lee Suhyun

**Known as** : Suhyun

**Role** : Doctor / Poison Specialist

**Family:** Brother (Lee Chanhyuk)


	2. [Profiles]  South District

##  **South District**

 

 **Real Name** : Kim Hanbin

 **Known as** : B.I

 **Role** : Boss

 **Family:** Unknown

 

 **Real Name:** Kim Jinhwan

 **Known as:** Jay

 **Role:** Head Of Operations

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Song Yunhyeong

 **Known as:** Song

 **Role:** Arson

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Kim Jiwon

 **Known as:** Bobby

 **Role:** Weapon Dealer

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Kim Donghyuk

 **Known as:** DK

 **Role:** Spy / Sweet Talks

 **Family:** Unknown

 

 **Real Name:** Koo Junhoe

 **Known as:** June

 **Role** : Hand-to-hand Combat

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Jung Chanwoo

 **Known as:** Chan

 **Role:** Hacker

 **Family:** None


	3. [Profiles]  East  District

##  **East  District**

 

 **Real Name:** Kang Seungyoon

 **Known as** : Yoon

 **Role:** Boss

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Kim Jinwoo

 **Known as:** Jinu

 **Role:** Assassin

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Lee Seunghoon

 **Known as:** Hoony

 **Role** : Bomb Specialist

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Song Minho

 **Known as:** Mino

 **Role:** Torture Master

 **Family** : None

 

 **Real Name:** Jung Jaewon

 **Known as:** One

 **Role:** Spy

 **Family:** Unknown

 

 **Real Name:** Kim Seohyeon

 **Known as:** Katie

 **Role:** Sniper

 **Family:** None


	4. [Profiles]  West District

##  **West District**  

 

 **Real Name** : Lee Chaerin 

 **Known as:** CL

 **Role:** Boss

 **Family:** Unknown

 

 **Real Name:** Park Bom

 **Known as:** Bom

 **Role** : Hacker

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Park Sandara

 **Known as:** Dara

 **Role:** Hand-to-hand Combat

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Gong Minji

 **Known as:** Minzy

 **Role:** Head Of Operations

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Kim Jisoo

 **Known as:** Jisoo

 **Role:** Spy

 **Family:** Unknown

 

 **Real Name:** Kim Jennie

 **Known as:** Jennie

 **Role:** Underboss

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Park Chaeyoung

 **Known as:** Rose

 **Role:** Seducer

 **Family:** None

 

 **Real Name:** Lalisa Manoban

 **Known as:** Lisa

 **Role:** Sniper

 **Family:** Unknown

 


	5. [Profiles]  Fifth District

## Fifth District

 

 **Real Name:** Y/N

 **Known as** : Black Widow

 **Role:** Boss / Spy / Seducer

 **Family:** Unknown


	6. ONE

Teayang finished his cigarette and threw it on the floor. He looked around, only seeing building that looked abandoned. He knew they weren’t. They were their work place, their home. They didn’t have a choice, they couldn’t choose that life. It was the mafia life that chose them. And since they couldn’t fight it, they all decided they had to be the best at it, that way they would be respected. That way the would be feared. They had the control of the north side of Seoul, but obviously they were greedy, they wanted more than that. In Seoul there were four gangs. Each of them ruled a part of the city and they knew better than mess with the other gang’s businesses, but of course it happened that someone make a mistake and a fight broke out. Recently, a lot of fights happened, and everyone was waiting for the war. Everyone was getting ready. Someone will claim the throne to rule over the whole city, and they will fight for it to death. The leader of Taeyang’s gang, Kwon Jiyong, obviously wanted that position and since he was one of the oldest between the four gangs, he felt like the place was his from the beginning. He felt the right to own it.

《Are you done here?》

Taeyang turned around to see TOP. He nodded.

《Good》 he said 《Let’s go. We have a pack to deliver》

The two boys, entered the building. They loaded the guns and took the money. TOP, Taeyang and Daesung took the car and headed to the place they were supposed to meet the men. It took half an hour to get to the old factory, that was almost falling to pieces. When they arrived, two cars where already there. The drug dealer got off the car, followed by four men.

《Do you have it?》 he asked

《Have we ever failed to pay you, PSY?》 TOP asked

PSY laughed and shook his head.

《There’s always a first time for everything》 he said

《You know how it works》 TOP said 《Give us the drug first》

《Actually, there have been some problems recently, so I would like you to give me the money first. We’ve been working together for some time now, but I can’t fully trust you. I’m sure you understand》

TOP glared at him. He was going to reply when one of PSY’s cars exploded. The driver and one of his men, who standing near it, died. TOP and PSY looked at each other, and seeing the surprise in both of their eyes, they knew it was not one of them who was attacking them. They looked around, but couldn’t see anyone in the darkness. They all took out their guns. Something else exploded and they turned around in that direction, but while they were looking there, someone behind them killed the other 3 men left that were with PSY. The man tried to hide to not get caught, and then run away with the drug still with him. TOP, Taeyang and Daesung didn’t chase after him. They got on the car and ran away before they could get killed. What they didn’t know, is that the person who planned the attack, didn’t want to harm the three of them.

PSY was still running when someone shot him in the leg, making him fall. He turned around and saw her towering over him. He tried to take out his gun but she shot him in the hand, making him scream.

《Thank you for delivering this》 she said 《It could be useful someday》

She smirked and shot him in the head, finally killing him. She took the briefcase with the drug and run away.

———

《What happened?》 yelled Jiyong

《Someone was waiting for us》 Daesung explained 《All of PSY’s men are dead. He’s probably dead too》

《No one knew about this meeting》 the leader said 《How could someone plan an ambush?!》

《We’ll find it out》 TOP said

《If they mess again with us I will personally haunt them》 said Jiyong 《No one gets away with ruining my business》

_Good_ , she thought ,smirking. _That’s exactly was I wanted_


	7. TWO

The life of a leader was great. He could do whatever he wanted, he could have all the girls he wanted. It was like a dream, and he loved living it. Hanbin was, in fact, living his best life. The girl was on top of him, grinding on him and kissing his neck. His hand were everywhere on her body. She went to kiss him on the lips when the door suddenly opened.

《What the fuck!》 Hanbin yelled 《How many times have I told you to knock?》

Jinhwan looked nervous, and not because his boss was scolding him, and not even because of the situation he had in front of him.

《Jiyong’s here》 he said

Hanbin pushed the girl off him and got up from the bed.

《What?》

《He’s here to see you》 Jay repeated

Hanbin nodded and looked at the girl.

《Get dressed and go back to wherever you came from》 he told her, dressing up to meet the other boss.

He then followed Jay out of the room, ignoring the shouts of disapproval from the girl. When Hanbin entered his studio Jiyong was sitting in his seat. He didn’t like that, but he knew he couldn’t say anything about it. Fortunately for him, when Jiyong saw him, he got up and let Hanbin sit in his seat.

《Why are you here?》 Hanbin asked

《Someone attacked my men》 replied the other

《And why are telling me?》 said Hanbin, and then something came up in his mind 《Are you accusing me?》

《I’m not accusing, I’m just asking if you know something about it. We agreed on being a big family, so we shouldn’t lie to each other》

《Well, it’s wasn’t us. And I’m pretty sure it isn’t even the east and the west. Everyone knows it’s better not to mess with you》

Jiyong smirked at that statement. It was true. He was the most powerful of the four gangs of Seoul and everyone learned it the hard way. Only few had the guts to go against him.

《I’ve heard that one of your kids, Chanwoo, is good with finding out informations and all that shit. See if he can find out what happened and who did it》 Jiyong ordered

《Of course, since you are asking so politely》 Hanbin said, sarcastically

《If they attacked us, how long do you think it will take for them to attack you and the other two gangs? We should stop them before they cause us more trouble》

Hanbin slowly nodded.

《I hate to say it, but you’re right about this. I’ll ask Chan to look into it. I’ll tell you when we find something》

《We should also warn Yoon and CL》 said Jiyong

Hanbin knew it meant he had to it. He found it annoying that even though he was the boss of his own gang, he still had to do what Jiyong asked him to do. It’s not like he usually ordered them around, but Hanbin knows he can’t say no to him if he wants to keep living in peace.

《I’ll do that too, don’t worry》

《Good. I’ll wait for news from you then》

Jiyong got up and June accompanied him to his car.

《He’s so annoying》 Hanbin said to Jay

《We can’t do otherwise》 replied the other one

《Tell Chan about this》 he said 《We should get this done before he gets fed up》


End file.
